regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular Rangers Super Megaforce
Regular Rangers Super Megaforce is crossover episode of Regular Show and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Plot The Armada, Vrak, Warstar, Empire and Lord Hater are join forces together. Quotes *'Vrak': So, that's why? This is Vrak. The Armada are here. There will be thousands upon thousands of them. They've gathered here to attack from across the universe! Start the invasion! *'Lord Hater': Roger. *(A live-action Armada arrives) *'Ben Tennyson': Look up here. *(Mordecai and his friends saw the Armada up here) *'Mordecai': The Invasion! It started! *zapping, explosions *(Armada Mothership fires at Mordecai and the gang) *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'All': (shouting) *(Mordecai and the gang are hiding the tress, Mordecai saw up here the Armada, X-Borgs, Bruisers and Loogies are here) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, do you read me? Future Omega Ranger! Golden Mellenium Ranger! *'Rook Blonko': No answer at all? *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Audrey': Uh. *(Mordecai sees a Titanium Ranger key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Gold Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Mordecai': I've got to get that Titanium Ranger key,Spirit Ranger Keys, Gold Legendary Morpher, Legend Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys! (Runs off) *'Benson': Wait! Mordecai, No! *'Margaret': Mordecai! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Aah! Aah! Aah. Aah. Aah. *(Mordecai runs to grab Titanium Ranger key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Gold legendary Morpher, Legend Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Mordecai': I got it! *(Mordecai runs to his friends) *'Mordecai': Look, what I got? A Titanium Ranger key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Gold Legendary Morpher, Legend Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys and Metal Hero Keys. *'Lucy Mann': What does it do? *'Mordecai': I don't know. I have it with me. Let's go. *'Gumball': No kidding. *'Darwin': Let's find out. What are they up to? *'Anais': No kidding. sudennly the fleet of the empire appeared barranco:(offscene wile from the mothership) now since the armada become the part of the empire we will rule the world so attack the heroes the empire attacked the heroes Anais: daisy where are you peepers appeared peepers: I got this right here so there's no way you can get your toy back Anais: give her back I love dai-(peepers punched Anais) peepers: you can have it if you surrender Anais: yeah right i'm not going to surrender peepers: alright you ask for it(snaps his fingers) 2 goombas and 3 helmet piggies appeared and captured Anais to the ships wander: don't worry I got the teleporter right here but here's the problem, benson mitch Thomas and Richard your probably need to fight them for us while we get to angry birds island soon mordecai rigby pops skips gumball Darwin Nicole the angry birds studder wander and Sylvia teleported benson: he's right we can do this by ourslefs at angry birds island the gang appeared mordecai: okay now to get upgrades *'Gumball': Maybe, we use the Gold Legendary Morpher to transform? *'Mordecai': Good idea. Mega Change! *(Mordecai mega change into VR Ryan) *'Gold Legendary Morpher': VR Troopers! *'Mordecai (As VR Ryan)': It worked. red: um mordecai I think that's ryan's suit so um you might want to give it to ryan mordecai(as vr ryan): yeah your right(changes back to mordecai) anyway gumball: wait is that paz: hi guys black: oh no red: what do you want paz paz: I wanted to join an adventure with you guys red: find you'll come with us the gang(along with paz) contued their journey to find something red: hey is that a switch(pulls the switch) *'Paz': Red, what did you pull the switch? red: well just making sure-(sudennly sees the stairs that leads to the underground) hey I don't remember an underground on angry birds island at the underground red: wow this is really dark around paz: well can't you fly red: look angry birds like me don't fly paz: oh mordecai: hey look an ancient script paz: hm I think it saids that a long time ago mordecai gumball and red's ancestors dalanie lesball and Charles are the bravest heroes of the world of time,galaxies, and dimensions. but somehow an anciet evil lord named lord mcgurry want to rule time galaxies and dimensions but the ancestor sacrofised themselves after the destruct of lord mcgurry's death but however mcgurry wasn't finished yet so he was scattered all over time galaxies and dimensions and giving birth of bad guys.As for the heroes' souls they too scattered all over time galaxies and dimensions to give birth of good guys. *'Mordecai': So, that's why. paz: which means we shall stop barranco and save the park but first we need an friend a nemesis of the armada who is the hero *'Mordecai': Troy, Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah the Mega Rangers, Robo Knight and Orion the Super Megaforce Silver? *'Gumball': Yes. We must find their command center? gang: YES! black: well how the crap are we going to find the commander center wander: I think I've had an idea maybe this map will lead us while at the mother ship barranco: once the heart of the park is place in my secret weapon chamber it will be success dark bun:(hologram) nothing can stop us now sir with you the new leader of the armada while contenuing to be leader of the empire still nothing will stop us barranco: now make sure the rest of the heroes don't stand in our way dark bun:(hologram) as your wish general(ends hologram transmission) barranco: NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!!!!!(camera zooms at the outside of moon) AND I WILl HAVE VICTORY!!!!(lightning flashes) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! at the command center *'Tensou': Who Are you? *'Mordecai': my name is- one introduction later tesou: so where did you come from mordecai: we come from the park *(Tensou sees Titanium Ranger key, Gold Legendary Morpher, Rider Keys & Metal Hero Keys) *'Tensou': Where did you get that gold, legend morpher and new keys? *'Mordecai': I found it. red: so we need your help your enemies haved join forces with the empire *'Tensou': Yes. The Armada and Empire to work together. I'll call the rangers about that. Rangers, this is Tensou. The Armada and Empire are join forces together and take over the world. somewhere inside the moon at the hall bowser: so um once we get the heart of the park we will have victory and our leader of the empire barranco will be proud king pig: of course bowser dark bun appeared dark bun: we should help barranco king pig: why is barranco losing the mission dark bun: yes king pig: send let's send a special weapon camera zooms out of the moon while sends three giant meteorites to earth back at the park the three meteor rites crashlanded but sudennly they turned out to be escape pods as the rabbid mechas rise from the ground *'Thomas': Oh, no. the rabbid mechas zapped the heroes *'Thomas': It looks like we got zapped by the rabbid mechas. the gang were captured back with the heroes along with the rangers *'Orion': So you find a Gold Legendary Morpher and New Keys? *'Mordecai': Yes. Want a test it with the new keys? big red: guys we have no time we really need to see how the others are doing so that I can read their notes black: yeah I needs some upgrades for my guns yellow: i'm also hungry for japanase food white: and I wanna take a crap very badly too mordecai: I know what you guys wanna do so let's just test the keys they tested the keys *'Mega Rangers': Mega Change! *(Mega Rangers transform into Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, Blue Stinger Beetleborg, Chromium Gold Beetleborg, Masked Rider, Karato & Titanium Silver Beetleborg) *'Legendary Morpher': Kamen Rider Dragon Knight! Beetleborgs! Masked Rider! Karato! *'Mordecai': It worked. at the prison level anaiz:(sniff) how would the empire find out that the heroes are up to something mitch: well check out my tacktoo(shows his tack too and acts like the wolf) hey while don't you kiss me anais: your so gross mitch mitch: what it's not my fault that tack toos are cooler at the park the heroes with the rangers arrived mordecai: hey guys were-(sees the park as a wasteland again)-back did the empire did this again rigby: aw what the empire even stole the heart of the park to take over the world *'Mordecai': Oh, no. rigby gumball Darwin Nicole pops skips and the rangers: uh oh angry birds,studder and paz: aw crap *'Mordecai': Run for it! at the moon dark bun: it appears that there are no sign of the other heroes my lord barranco: perfect with our victory we shall rule the world HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At the command center) red: how the crap are we gonna stop the empire *'Rigby': We don't know. The Armada are with the empire. And united to take over the world. studder: oh oh I got an idea how about we give them 15 slaps paz: or maybe we will give them hugs and kisses. NYAAAAAA!!!!!!!! red: paz your so annoying paz: so red: well what are we gonna do to the empire besides giving them 15 slaps and hugs and kisses *'Mordecai': Bad idea. *'Red': You're right. *'Ben Tennyson': Look is a message from The Armada and Empire. barranco:(from the message) hello heroes if your watching this message then you could be right anyway I haved captured all of your friends so(shows two gray rabbids holding the heart of the park) we are winning so now we are getting closer to victory HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA=(cough 2 times) also sometimes I need to becareful with my evil laughs(message ends) *'Moredecai': This is it. We must stop the Armada and Empire. *'Rigby': Yeah! Who's with us? gang:WE DO!!! mordecai: now let's stop them at the moon somewhere *'Vrak': Brother, the heroes are here. And the Mega Rangers are here too. *'Prince Vekar': Yes. The time has come. *'Princess Levria': Call the Empire. *'Damaras': Right. This is the Armada. Report. The heroes are here and the Mega Rangers too. This is the final attack. We must stop them all together. *'Lord Hater': Affirmative.(turned to barranco) hey boss the heroes and the rangers are here barranco:DARN IT!!!! perhaps we should prepare for battle(on speaker) all empire and armada epceially ghosts from the netherrealm ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!! *(The Armada and Empire are flying with their motherships and set course to earth) in a bubble orange(bird): um guys I think the empire found out that we're here *'Robo Knight': Quick. Attack! the rangers got to the moon save their friends,get the heart and they return to the park mordecai: we haved save the day and rescue the heart rigby: totally did while at the moon barranco: darn it why do I always fail betrayus: aw your not the only one that failed all the time I was also the one who failed all the time barranco: well we need some more secret weapons to go camera zooms to space from the moon betrayus: perhaps we should work on something barranco: great idea the end Trivia *Paz is joining the adventure with the gang. Teaser *'Mordecai': Troy, we meet again. *'Super Megaforce Red': Yeah! You did a lot this time too, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Our new friends in battle, Power Rangers Super Megaforce is having a big adventure in the theaters. *'Super Megaforce Red': Dash to the theaters faster than light! *'Mordecai': Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity. Ready? *'Super Megaforce Red': Yeah! Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes